


Paris

by gleefanatic



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/gleefanatic
Summary: Season 1 AU. When things go to hell for Jesse St. James after the funkification, Shelby calls the one person she knows can bring Jesse back from the depths, Natalie Jordan. (Formerly entitled 'Little Things')





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using Witney Carson as Natalie Jordan's fc. All images used as inspiration for this work can be found at: https://photos.google.com/album/AF1QipNJPz8UxTQg3T-_MzaeE6LdXXrxR2CHsHiveHJp

It had been over 9 months since Natalie had let herself into this house with the key hidden under the mat. It had been even longer since she had walked up the stairs after slipping off her coat. Entering the third door on the right, the sight in front of her made her heart ache painfully and she quietly walked over to the bed, sliding next to the body of her best friend. 

“What did you get yourself into this time, Jess?” She whispered, brushing a hair from his face as she wrapped him in as best a hug as she could. When she’d gotten the call from Shelby that Jesse needed her, Natalie knew that something major had happened before the woman had even gotten the chance to explain. To say she was slightly pissed at her former coach was an understatement but there was nothing she could do about that now. Instead, all she could do was be here for him, to bring back the Jesse that had obviously been broken apart in the past week. 

For what felt like ages, it seemed like he hadn’t even realized she was there, but then he twisted in her arms, his head settling in the crook of her neck as his body shook with sobs. In the four years they’d been friends, she’d never seen him like this, he was always the definition of confident and detached emotionally. 

“Shh Jess….” She whispered, her fingertips tracing patterns over his neck and down his back as she just held him while he cried. It seemed like he’d had it pretty bad for this Rachel Berry and though she wasn’t sure how to bring him out of this, she knew that she was also Vocal Adrenaline’s only shot at getting their lead back to normal before competition. It wasn’t her loyalty to her alma mater or Shelby that had her so worried about him, it was how the competition would affect Jesse’s future plans beyond high school. He was destined to make it to New York, just like she had, and winning a fourth consecutive National title would certainly make things easier. 

Right now, though, she just wanted her best friend back. Seeing him as this shell of himself had her near tears and she just prayed that the right thing to say to him would eventually find its way out of her mouth. This wasn’t her Jess and she’d been missing him more and more as they drifted out of touch. This was her chance to get him back, and boy was she going to make the most of it.


End file.
